sakuno's passion
by AniFan94
Summary: Ryoma has left and sakuno is left heartbroken and sad. But after resolving to move on and become stronger she changes but not at all in a bad way.FujiSaku.plz R
1. Chapter 1

Sakuno's Passion

Sakuno Ryuzaki is a 13 year-old girl, she was just about to begin her second in seigaku. During this time she had experience many things, she had "fallen in love" with seigaku's youngest regular, Ryoma Echizen, she had taken up tennis even though she was not very good, and now that ryoma was gone and she was heart-broken.

Sakuno Ryuzaki sat still under the sakura tree it was in the center of her garden; yes hers it was not her mother's or her father's because she had neither. It had belonged to her mother once long ago, but now it was hers. The garden was her favorite place in the world she would come when she needed to think, when she was sad or depressed, or simply when she wanted to be alone. Today she was here because of all those reasons. She was heart-broken. Sakuno sighed as she remembered what her grandmother had told her.

FLASHBACK

"Obachan?" sakuno asked her grandmother who was sitting on her desk doing her paperwork.

"Yes, Sakuno?" Her grandmother replied without glancing up.

"Ano… do you know when Ryoma-kun is coming back." Sakuno asked shyly, even though it was her grandmother she didn't feel comfortable talking about the golden-eyed tennis prince she admires so much.

"Well actually his father called yesterday to tell me that Ryoma isn't coming back, that he is picking up is studies in the US." Her grandmother informed her like she was

Talking about the weather instead of telling her that Ryoma wasn't coming back.

"Oh really" Sakuno said trying to keep her voice even and succeeding, but she didn't know for how long so she decide to end the conversation quickly.

"Well I'll just leave you to your work then, bye" Sakuno said hurriedly before the tears came. She ran all the way to the garden located in the back of the house. She ran until she reached the sakura tree once there she sat and let tears slip down her cheeks.

END FLASBACK

It had been scarcely an hour since she received the news and she had stopped crying 30 minutes ago and now she could think clearly. She thought of what the others would do when they found out. Tomoka would be a nervous wreck and everyone would know it, the sempais would all be surprised but they would understand and most of them would keep it to themselves expect momo-sempai and kikamaru-sempai. So what would she do, well she would most certainly not mope around like last time when her parents had died in that car accident. She resolved to be strong and move on.

I have to or I'll never become stronger. The brown eyed teen thought. So it was settled sakuno had to move on because she had to become stronger like her mother wanted her to.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakuno's Passion

Chapter 1

It has been a few days since Sakuno found out that Ryoma was gone for good, she had been working on a couple of things she liked. She had asked her grandmother if she could train her when ever she had free time but with so many things going that she had no free time but she had arranged a practice with one of the regulars, she had no idea who.

She had also joined the choir. Sakuno had always loved to sing but after the accident she had stopped, it was too painful. She could also play the piano but she kept it a secret, she was embarrassed but not because she was bad, no she was actually very good but because she was well…Sakuno. She had started playing in secret. There was a piano in her attic, no one ever came up there not even Ryusaki-sensei.

-Monday-

Beep-beep-beep

Chocolate-brown eyes opened to a string of golden light coming from the window.

"hmmm." she groaned 'dumb alarm clock.' she thought as she turn it off and taking a peek at the time she realized that she would be late if she didn't get up now, morning rehearsal for choir was today. She got up and took a shower and put on her school uniform and went downstairs to eat breakfast she didn't expect to see her grandmother there since she had morning practice for the next tournament. She made some pancakes and quickly ate them with maple syrup and orange juice and went on her way. Her house wasn't very far from the school so she got there in 10 minutes.

-In school-

"Sa-chan!" yelled Tomoka Osakada Sakuno's loudmouth, hyperactive best friend and pounced on Sakuno, her usual greeting (A/N I know that's not actually true but it's my story)"hey…umm…Tomo-chan do you mind getting off me…I can't breath." Sakuno managed to squeeze out while trying to get off her best friend's death grip ("Trying" being the key word in this sentence). "Oh I'm soooo sorry Sa-chan." Tomoka said while getting up from the pig-tailed girl "huh? There's something different about you Sa-chan." Tomoka stated while looking all around Sakuno until "AHA! Your hair, it's in one braid. "Yeah I only had time for one this morning because I was going to be late for rehearsal" Sakuno stated pointedly. "Well I'll go watch the regulars practice, too bad Ryoma-sama is in America." Tomoka stated not noticing the sad look that flickered in Sakuno's eyes.

"Well see you later" Sakuno quickly excused herself and ran to the music room. She went in and saw the music teacher, Mizuki-sensei, and noticed that she was very early.

"Ah Miss Ryusaki, hello I'm glad you're early that way we can see what kind of voice you have. So what song do you want to sing." Said Mizuki-sensei, to say Sakuno was surprised was the understatement of the century, she was mortified.

"S-sing. N-now, a-alone?!" Sakuno stuttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakuno's Passion

Chapter 2

"A-a s-song" Sakuno stuttered completely in shock of her sensei's words. 'A song!? She can't be serious' was the only thought that registered in her mind.

"Yes, of course. You can't expect to be properly placed without an audition?" said Mizuki-sensei with a serious expression.

"Just please make sure it's a song that can be played in the piano" Said the young teacher.

Kaho Mizuki was a young teacher about 25 years old, she had amber hair and honey-colored eyes, and she also had fair skin and soft features, all in all she was beautiful.

"Ano…I-I… umm… I d-don't know w-what to sing." The brown eyed teen replied.

"That's okay all you have to do is close your eyes and sing the first song that comes to mind. Imagine I'm not even here." Mizuki-sensei said with honey-colored eyes shining. She was eager to hear the young girl sing, the truth was she could easily place her by just hearing her speak once, Sakuno had a very light and musical voice strong yet fragile at the same time.

"O-okay" Sakuno said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she began to imagine she was in the parlor of her house in front of the piano and she began singing.

Suddenly I am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
and every day I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
the truth inside of me 

Mizuki-sensei began to pick up on the melody and started to play it.

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye

My dreams begin to rain  
Suddenly time, feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world

Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In a blink of an eye it's happening now

As my dreams begin to rain  
I want to say to love me for me  
what's inside  
I'm goanna be positive, not run away, so much for you

This is my life

suddenly I am center stage  
suddenly I am not afraid  
suddenly I believe again  
in the blink of an eye  
my dreams begin to reign

Sakuno opened her eyes and saw Mizuki-sensei smiling and then she smiled.

"Amazing your voice is absolutely beautiful. So you'll be placed in the Alto section."

The way Sakuno saw it Mizuki-sensei looked absolutely calm but in reality she was completely and absolutely amazed, Sakuno's voice was otherworldly, like an angel's voice.

"Well you better get ready practice is about to start." Mizuki-sensei said smiling beautifully. And Sakuno couldn't help but smile back and nod cutely.


End file.
